Too Together
by electricls
Summary: Trory. tristan and Rory are stuck in a hotel together and then closer. Stuff happens. My first fanfic. Feel free to R&R. Sixth chapter not AN it's a new chapter: The Storm. So review it so I know you're still w/ me.
1. The Departure

HTML                                             

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters, though I wish I did. br

AN: I am very thankful to my first reviewer, authors-anonymous, for the advice. I've changed some things, and since I'm a bit of a dumby, I deleted the story. So here it is again. It's a tiny bit different now. Btw I thought it was spelled "Lorelai" but I wasn't sure. I was too lazy to go find out.

Too Together 

The Departure

Rory's POV 

"Sweety, do you have your keys?" asked an anxious Lorelai Gilmore. br

Rory looked at her mother and held up the keys to the car her former boyfriend had given to her. She was awfully happy that things had ended well with them. It had actually been a mutual decision. Especially since she was headed to Harvard and Dean was not. br

"Passport, ticket?" she asked. Rory held those up as well. br

"Good, and how about underwear? You know how dangerous Florida can be." Lorelai said. br

"Mom," Rory said flatly, " what does underwear have to do with Florida being dangerous? Which it isn't." br 

"As far as I know it is, and I hear it can be scary, too, you know all that water and sharks. Besides you can never have enough spare underwear." br

"Uh-huh. My turn to interrogate. Do you have the number to the hotel?" br

"Yes, of course," Lorelai stated, but Rory saw her eyes shifting around the living room. br

"Don't forget to charge your cell phone every night because I might need to reach you," Rory said while rewriting the number. br

"Uh-huh, I'll remember." br

"Anything else?" Rory asked. br

"What's the number to 911?"asked Lorelai, with a smile on her face. br 

"911." Rory said, going along with her mom's joke. br

"Thanks, kiddo. What would I ever do without you?" Lorelai asked. br

"Not much. Now go get in the car." br

"All right, do you need help with your bags?" Lorelai inquired. br

"Yeah can you grab that little bag over there? Thanks," Rory replied when her mother picked up the little case, which held her toiletries. She grabbed the larger suitcase and walked out to the car. She got in the driver seat and headed to the airport. br

Spring break in Florida was just what she needed. A week away, the only unfortunate part was that her best friend, Lane, had had to cancel at the last minute due to her overbearing mother. Rory had decided to go anyway, mainly because Lane had forced her to. She had said she would fell even worse if she were the cause of Rory not getting this much needed break. All the anticipation about getting her acceptance letter from Harvard had left her a little…exhausted. br

Rory and her mother arrived at the airport, and were met at Rory's terminal by a few dedicated friends. br

"Surprise!!!" Lane, Dean and Sookie yelled. br

"You guys," Rory said shocked with a smile on her face as she gave out hugs. br

"We just wanted to see you off," said Lane. A little while later it was time for Rory to board the plan. So she went to say a final goodbye to Lane. br

"Before you say anything I wanna give you this. You don't know how hard it was to get this. Don't open it till you get to Florida. Promise." Lane told Rory quickly. br

" I promise. What is it? My grandparents already gave me a credit card last week. I wish you were going," Rory said. br

"Me, too. And it's a gift. See you when you get back. You can tell me about all the flings you have. Bye," Lane said with one last hug. br

"Bye." Rory said and walked down the terminal and finally got on the plane. br****


	2. The Hotel

HTML

Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Please continue you just don't know what it does for my ego. Okay it's not R yet, but give it some time.

AN: *…* anything that looks like this is what the person is thinking.

Too Together

 The Hotel

Tristan DuGrey checked to make sure he had his cell phone, and that it was charged. Then he checked to make sure his ticket is still in his pocket. He unzipped his suitcase one last time just in case that might help him remember something. br

"I swear I forgot something," Tristan said in a frustrated voice. br

"Tristan, sir, did you forget something?" Saria said holding up Tristan's passport.br

"Gracias, senorita. What would I do without you?" Tristan said taking the passport from his favorite person in the DuGrey household, the maid.br

"Starve. Is something on your mind? Or should I say someone. As much as you've traveled, it's not like you to forget that," Saria said with concern in her voice.br

"Yeah, I guess there is someone. But I'd rather not talk about it. I just wanna enjoy my spring break. Do a little partying in Florida. Take my mind off things," Tristan replied. br

"All right master Tristan. Have a good break," Saria said and gave him a playful shove out the bedroom door.br

Tristan walked out the door and got into the waiting limo. It drove him to the airport and he boarded his plane.br 

*All right Tristan this is gonna be like any other spring break you've had. Partying, hooking up, the works. You will not think about her. As a matter of fact, you are gonna go to sleep on this flight and when you wake up you won't even remember the girl who has you considering a change of lifestyle.*  Then he got comfortable in his first class seat and fell asleep. br

A while later the sound of the stewardess woke him. His first thought: *I wonder what Rory's doing for spring break.*br

When he got off the plane he practically stepped right into a waiting limo. The driver asked for the destination and Tristan told him to take him to get some food first and then to the hotel. Tristan finally arrived at the hotel, about thirty minutes after his arrival, and walked towards the check in desk. When he got to the door leading into the room, which held the desk, he stopped dead in his racks.br

*No, it couldn't be*br

He walked up to a girl sitting on a couch and said the name.

"Rory?" he said. Her head snapped up and all previous aspirations slipped away when he looked into her gorgeous blue eyes. 

**AN: I've already started the next chapter. So I'll add it in a little while. Sorry about the eye thing before. Where I live the show comes on at 2:30 am. I tend to get wrapped up in the story and miss the little details. Also, I thought I read someone's fic who said her eyes were brown. My bad.**


	3. The Arrangement

HTML

AN: I noticed how short the second chapter was. So this one is longer. Hope this makes up for it. Enjoy.

Too Together

The Arrangement

Rory's POV

Rory's ride in coach had sucked. Damn her stubborn mother for insisting that she pay for Rory's ticket. If Lorelai had just given in she could have been riding in the luxury of a first class seat. Too bad her mother and grandmother had gotten in a big fight right before the purchase of the ticket, and was still going on. Rory hoped it would be resolved by the time she got back. She didn't particularly enjoy running interference. But she put all that behind her when she was finally let off the plane. She had gone and gotten her bags and caught a cab to her hotel. Now she was at the check in desk.br

"Hello," she said to the lady behind the desk, " My name is Rory Gilmore there should be a reservation for me."br

"All right, this should take just one moment," the clerk said and began hitting keys on the keyboard, while Rory waited patiently.br

"Um…I'm sorry miss but we have no reservation under the name of Rory Gilmore," she said after the moment was up.br

"Oh, well could you try Lorelai Gilmore?" she said getting a little worried. She was sure her mom had made the reservation. She had told her and written it done on the calendar beside the monkey lamp. br

"I'm sorry, but there's none under that name either."br

Cut Scene: Back at the Gilmore Householdbr

            "All right time to check the little old calendar-ooney, and make sure I've done everything." Said Lorelai, grabbing the calendar of the table. She flips back to January, when she gets to February she stops.br

            "Oh my God, I forgot to make Rory's reservation. I'm terrible. How could I do that?" she says as she reaches for the phone, which starts to ring. She grabs it and pushes the talk button.br

            "Hello."br

            "Mom, you forgot to make the reservation," Rory said in a flat but irritated voice.br

            "I know, honey, I'm so sorry." Lorelai replied.br

            "Mom, what am I gonna do. The lady at the desk has already called a bunch of other close hotels but they're booked." Rory said with a defeated tone.br

            "Rory, I'm so sorry. I've ruined your vacation. All I can think of is that you'll have to come home," Lorelai said.br

            "Yeah, I figured you'd say that. I'll call you again once I've gotten the ticket. Bye," Rory said.br

            "Bye, sweety. Again I'm so sorry.," Lorelai said.br

            "I know, mom. No coffee for you for the rest of the week."br

            "Ooh, you're cruel. But I deserve it. Bye, now."br

            "Bye," Rory said and hung up the phone.  br

            *I can't believe I did that. I'm horrible.*br

End of Cut Scene

A defeated Rory, took a seat on one of the available couches. She felt pretty bad, but she knew her mom felt worse. She had her head down, and wasn't paying attention to what was going one around her, so she didn't hear the approaching footsteps. Then she heard her name called and her head flew up. She looked into the intense grey eyes of one of her Chilton classmates, Tristan DuGrey. br

"Tristan. What are you doing here?" Rory asked.br

"I'm on vacation. What are you doing here?" Tristan replied feeling nervous, just because he was in this close a proximity to her.br

 "Well, I _was _on vacation. But now I have no place to go. So I have to go back home." Rory answered her voice wavering with slight sadness and a little something else.br

"Oh…well, Mary that's too bad. Of course I could help you out," Tristan replied reverting to his arrogant act to cover the nervousness.br

Rory looked back up at Tristan with hope in her eyes. Then she saw the little smirk on his face and the hope fluttered away.br

"Oh, that's mean. How could you joke like that? What's wrong with you?" she got up and started walking past Tristan headed out of the lobby, but then she felt Tristan's hand go around her arm. The force and speed of this action brought her back around facing Tristan, in a rather close position. She could feel the heat emanating from his body rise a little when this happened. She took a step back.br   

"Hey, I'm not joking. Don't overreact, Mary. There's an extra room in the room I have at this hotel," Tristan said.br

"Uh?"br

"Come on, Mary. I thought you were smarter than this. I'm offering you the room," Tristan said seizing onto this grand opportunity.br

"Wow," Rory said excitedly, "really." Then a thought occurred to her.br

"What's the catch?"br

"Oh, whatever you think is appropriate."br

"How about a humongous _Thank You_?"br

"It'll have to do…for now."br

"Let's go check into _our_ room" Tristan said reaching down and grabbing Rory's bags.bbr

"Let's" she said and headed towards to desk.


	4. The Room

HTML

AN: Guess what? Chicken butt? No, it's the next chapter.

Too Together

The Room

            Tristan and Rory took the elevator up to the top floor of the hotel. They got off and walked towards the door to the room. Tristan pulled his card out of the envelope the clerk had given to him. He also took that moment to give Rory the second key.

"Shall we enter?" Tristan asked.

"Just open the door," Rory said anxious to see the inside of a room that had housed Tristan DuGrey in the past.

Tristan used the card to open the door and reveal a room that apparently took up the whole top floor. It wasn't just a room; it was a penthouse. Rory walked through the top floor of the The Triad Hotel in shock. She had never been in a room like this before. She opened doors on her right and left. On her right was one of the bedrooms and a little down the hall and on the left side, right across from the bathroom, was the second one. At the front of the room was the kitchen; it had a stove, microwave, and refrigerator. The one thing it lacked, though she couldn't figure out why or how, was a coffeemaker.

"Tristan, there is a serious problem."

"What? What is it?" Tristan said walking into the kitchen.

"There's no coffeemaker," Rory said in minor disbelief, and full-on horror.

"Oh, well I don't drink that much coffee so I called ahead and said no when they asked if I wanted one in the room. It's no big deal, Mary," Tristan told her.

"Tristan, this is a very big deal. You don't understand. Coffee is life. It's the eighth wonder of the world. IT IS NECESSARY…for my survival. Can you get one put in here?" Rory raved, clueing Tristan in about the lifeblood on the Gilmore clan, at least the last two.    

"Yeah, I'll have one sent up. It'll be here in the morning. Now what do I get in return for making this grand gesture? And I've got an overstock of 'Thank yous'." Tristan asked and they walked out of the kitchen.

"If that coffeemaker is here in the morning I'll give you a big, fat kiss. So which room do you want?" Rory asked hearing what she had just said and wanting to change the subject.

"I'll take the one on the right," Tristan said.

"Okay, I'll go put my stuff in the other one," Rory said and went to go get her bags.

"Cool. Oh, and Mary, I'm gonna hold you to that. That coffeemaker'll be here before you wake up," Tristan said and then walked into his room.

Rory groaned a little bit annoyed at herself for putting herself in that position. She grabbed her stuff and walked into her room. She hurriedly unpacked and put on her pjs. She got her toothbrush and walked across the hall into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and went back to her room. She fell into the very comfortable bed. She had a fleeting hope about the coffeemaker not being there in the morning then dismissed it. Kissing Tristan would be the sacrifice she had to make in order to satisfy her desire for coffee. It's not like it would be a horrific thing to do. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Tristan was hot, and she could feel herself desperately wanting that coffeemaker to be there in the morning. She didn't know where these feeling had come from. All she knew was that if these were the feelings Tristan could elicit from her in one day, almost anything could happen in a whole week. She fell into a sleep, which contained, shall we say, interesting dreams. 

AN: I know that it's not R yet but it will be eventually. School keeps me from updating faster. Please defer all complaints there. Sorry, I know it's short.


	5. The Room Pt2

HTML

Here's the next chapter, it's more like a fictional author's note. This one's really sort because I wanted it to be a chapter to itself, but I didn't have much to put in it.

I'll put the next chapter up in about two days.

Too Together

The Room Pt.2

Tristan went back to the living to grab his stuff and drag it back to his room. The moment after he finished that task he grabbed the phone of the hook. He dialed the number for the front desk. A desk clerk answered the call.

"Hello, this is the customer service desk. How may I make your stay at The Triad better?" she asked in a friendly but rehearsed voice.

"Hi, yeah, I need a coffeemaker delivered to the penthouse suite by morning. Can you do that for me?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, sir that will be done. I'll arrange it personally," she said.

"Oh, and add in a bunch of different types of coffee. A whole bunch," he added.

"No problem, sir. Is that all?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's it for now. Thanks," answered Tristan.

"That's our goal here at The Triad," she said then hung up. Tristan also hung up and started to unpack his clothes. He finished unpacking and stripped to his boxers. He then got down on the floor of his room and did 100 sit-ups and was almost finished with his push-ups when he heard the first clap of thunder. 

*I hope this is storm is a one-day thing. I really wanna go out some time this week. * 

He finished up his push-ups and hopped into his bed and drifted off to sleep.

AN: Okay that's the end of this little one. It's on to the next in a couple days.


	6. The Storm

HTML

This is the next one, and it's finally earning some of that R-rating I gave it.

Disclaimer: I don't own GG or Viper, the cars.

AN: I'm going to address the comment on passports. That was a mistake on my part, and thank you for pointing it out. Let's just say Tristan was planning on taking a couple of extra days after spring break  to go to, let's say, Paris.

Too Together

The Storm

The moment Tristan closed his eyes, images of Rory popped into his head. She usually invaded his dreams, and tonight when she was just down the hall was no different. As a matter of fact they were more graphic.

He sat up in his bed, he was breathing heavy. *whoa, that was intense. * He sat there in his bed for a while thinking about the dream he had just had. He and Rory had been strolling the beach hand in hand. Then the next thing, he knew they were rolling on a blanket that had been lain down in the sand. They had been kissing and fondling…then he heard a knock on his door. It made him jump a tiny bit. Then the doorknob turned, and Rory walked in.

"Hey, I didn't know if you were awake," Rory said.

"Well I wasn't until a few minutes ago," Tristan responded. At that moment another crash of thunder occurred which made Rory jump and run to the side of Tristan's bed. She sat on the edge. 

"The thunder is really loud," Rory remarked.

"Uh-uh. Yeah I suppose it is," said Tristan.

"I've always hated thunderstorms. Bet you didn't know that. It woke me up," Rory told him

"I didn't. What did you do when you were at home and they happened?" Tristan asked.

"I got in bed with mom."

"Oh." 

"Are you in my room because you want to get in bed with me?" 

"Um…yeesss." Rory said drawing out the last word.

"Well…sure, hope in," Tristan said and slid over to make room for Rory.

"Can I have the other side?" Rory asked making her way to the other side of the bed, and getting in before he answered her.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice," he said as he scooted back over to the right.

"That would be correct," Rory said making sure to stay on her side of the bed, but then there was yet another clap of thunder which caused her to scoot over into Tristan's side. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay. It's just thunder," Tristan said trying to reassure her.

"I know, but all the same I'm glad I'm in here and not in my room by myself, " Rory said.

They lay there for a while, with Rory's head on Tristan's chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulder. In this position, Rory got really comfortable. She also got the urge to do something she'd wanted to do since she had lain down in her own bed. She was sure Tristan was asleep. His breath came in an even rhythm. She reached her hand up to the side of his face. She paused a moment before running her hand along the side of his face. She reached his lips and traced those as well. Then she removed her fingers and replaced them with her lips. She pressed them very lightly to his with her eyes closed. This only lasted a few seconds, after which she pulled away. She opened her eyes to find his still closed. She decided one more, tiny little kiss wouldn't disturb him if the first one didn't. So she kissed him again lightly, but not slightly as before.

Tristan felt a presence close to his face and opened his eyes. Then he felt a pair of lips pressed against his. He knew it was Rory because he always knew Rory, just like he knew his name. He didn't know what to do so he did nothing. Then the pressure was gone and he was looking into Rory's eyes. They just stared at each other. Then Tristan lifted his head a bit and caused his lips to meet Rory's again. She was a little surprised but then she started to return the kiss. At this, Tristan brought his hand to the back of her head. Rory let herself down so her chest was partially pressed into Tristan's shirtless chest. A slight groan escaped his lips. He could feel her breast pressing into his chest and it had caused him to groan with pleasure. Rory must have thought she was too heavy because she started to lift back up, but Tristan moved his hand to her back and pulled her back down. Their kissing got more intense, Rory and Tristan's tongues danced in each other's mouths. Tristan slid his hand under her shirt and caressed her bare back. Rory drew one leg over his waist. His hand slide over her thigh as he pressed her lips closer to his with his other hand. He rolled them to the left and ended up on top of her. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck. He kissed her all over her neck and proceeded lower to her collarbone. He lowered his hands to the hem of her shirt and began to lift it. She made no move to stop him; she only lifted her arms above her head. He pulled the t-shirt the rest of the way off and took in the gorgeously sexy sight below him. He lowered his mouth to hers again for a quick moment before traveling lower. He kissed her neck and collar again, then started to caress her chest with his tongue. He circled around each nipple before taking it into his mouth. Rory moaned when he did this. She arched her back in order to meet his lips and tongue. Rory placed her hands on the sides of Tristan's head and drew him back up for another kiss. She pressed her body into Tristan's even harder. Then he began to travel lower down her body. Tristan kissed her stomach and reached for the top of her shorts…. 

Suddenly his eyes flashed open to find sunlight streaming in through his window. He sat up and then suddenly remembering last night looked to his right, but Rory wasn't there. He got up and went into the bathroom connected to his room. He took all-cold water shower and then brushed his teeth. He pulled one of his new beaters (AN: wife beaters = A-shirt) over his head and pulled a pair of worn jeans over his boxers. He smelled coffee, and decided it was time to claim his reward. 

He got to the kitchen where Rory was. He was standing in front of the coffeemaker watching the coffee drip into the pot. He snuck up behind her and got really close. She didn't even notice because she was completely engrossed in the coffee being made before her eyes.

"I believe it's time I should claim my prize, now," Tristan said into her ear. This caused her to jump and her head hit Tristan's chin. Not hard, but hard enough, which he then dramatized.

"Ow, Mary, sorry. If you didn't want to make good on your promise you could have just told me. You didn't have to clock me in the chin," Tristan said, making an effort to speak in a pained voice and rubbing his chin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Rory asked, "Let me see." Tristan removed his hand, and Rory put her hand on his chin and turned it from the left to the right.

"Here," she said, and kissed the side of his chin, "is that better?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah, much better. But that doesn't count for the coffeemaker." Tristan replied. 

"Fine," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Hey…" Tristan started, but Rory cut him off.

"So what are we doing, today?" Rory asked, nursing a cup of coffee.

"We? What is this we?" Tristan teased, secretly he wishing it were a relationship "we" they were speaking of. 

"Well you're the one who's been here before. Don't you know something fun we can do?" Rory asked, then added, "outside of this room in the wonderful state of Florida." 

"Um…I don't know if you would wanna go where I usually go. Is there anything in particular you wanna do?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I know it's completely touristy, but I wanna go to Disneyland. Will you go with me?" Rory asked slightly embarrassed but more excited.

"Uh," Tristan said, and then he pictured Rory in a bathing suit and that image made his decision for him. He resolve had officially been depleted last night, "Yeah, that'll be cool."

"Great! Can we go now?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, let me go change into my suit."

"Oh yeah, I need to go get mine on."

Rory went to her room, when she got there she knew there had been a fuck-up on her part. She didn't remember unpacking her suit. She looked through her drawers anyway, but had no luck. She went back into the front uncharacteristically close to tears. This was no matter to cry over, so why was she damn near balling her eyes out?

Tristan saw her when she got back from her room; she was tearing up. She was still wearing the same jeans and t-shirt and he was a little disappointed that he didn't get to see her in her bathing suit. Of course he said nothing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I forgot my suit."

"Okay, but that's not the reason you're crying is it?"

"I'm not crying! Besides if I don't have my suit I can't swim at Disneyland."

"Why don't you just buy another suit? I'll even go with you to pick it out," Tristan offered.

"Uhh…okay. Where should we go?" Rory asked slowly starting to feel better, although disgusted at herself for getting so emotional over something so trivial.

"Cool, we can take my car," Tristan said.

"As if I have any other why to get anywhere. You do know that you will be carting me around for the rest of this vacation?" Rory asked.

"Yes, I know and am glad to do it. Now let's go done to the car."

"All right."

Together they walked out of the hotel to Tristan's Viper V12 XL. Tristan got in the driver's seat and Rory hopped in beside him, and they pulled out of the hotels parking lot. 


	7. The Store

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Here's the next chapter. Also, I noticed I stopped the changing POVs. There won't be anymore POVs. There's more, in the previous chapter I changed what she had on to jeans and a t-shirt.

Too Together

The Store

AN: I know everyone hates me. All I can say is sorry. BTW when I start talking about science don't take it for fact. I hate science and math.

After a short, enjoyable car ride, Tristan turned the car into the parking lot of a huge mall. He found a parking space and they both climbed out. 

"So where are we headed?" Rory asked after the two were inside the mall.

"Well it doesn't matter to me. You're the one looking for a suit," Tristan replied.

"Yeah, but have I ever been here? No," Rory said answering her own question. "So you have to show me around. So pick a place."

"Okay let's try Oasis. It's got lots of cool junk," Tristan suggested.

"All right. Lead the way."

They entered the store and looked around for a few minutes, before Rory called Tristan over to look at a sit she had picked up.

"How about this one?" Rory asked holding the suit up.

"It's all black," Tristan replied.

"I can see that."

"It's ugly. How about this?" Tristan held up a skimpy yellow bikini. "I think it's your color."

"Hell no, no way. Ooh, I've got an idea. Let's both take 10 minutes and go around and pick out a bunch of suits. Then I'll try them all on. That way it won't take so long."

"Umm… good idea," Tristan said immediately thinking of all the tight little bikinis he could pick out for her.

"One condition." Rory said interrupting his daydreams.

"Yes?"

"I'm not trying on anything that could double as tooth floss."

"All right I have some conditions too."

"Who said you could have conditions?"

"No one said. I made up my own mind. Anyway, if I promise not to grab any thongs you have to, one, try on whatever I bring over; and two you have to let me see them."

Rory studied him for a moment. " As long as you don't pick anything Pamela Anderson Lee would wear, we got a deal."

"Deal."

Tristan headed one way in the store and Rory the other. Rory grabbed another black one piece but with a different cut, she also pulled a blue Hawaiian tankini off the rack. She mainly grabbed those types of suits. She skipped over the bikinis entirely. She had a feeling Tristan would handle that department. Her feeling was right. Tristan was pulling down bright red, and orange, and blue triangular pieces of clothes.  If he spotted a sexy one piece or tankini he'd gab that, too. But nothing conservative because he knew Rory would be all over that task.

Ten minutes went by fast and the next thing they knew they had about forty suits in a chair piled up outside the dressing room.

"This is gonna take forever.  I can't try on all these suits," Rory stated.

"Yes you can. We've got hours before the park closes. They stay open late. Besides we still have almost a whole week; we can go there as many times as you want," Tristan assured her. 

"Fine. Gimme the first one."

"Close your eyes."

"No."

"Close 'em."

"Why?"

"Then you can't say no to the one I hand you."

"Fine, but you have to close your eyes, too; when you pick. Oh, and you can't go feeling around trying to pick a certain suit. And you have ten seconds to do it."

"Fine."

They both closed their eyes and Rory turned towards the dressing room. She figured her stipulations would make it impossible to find one of his ridiculous picks for her to try.  So she started counting.  But as nice and truthful as Tristan had been so far he could not let this opportunity pass so he peaked to see if Rory had her eyes open, she didn't so he opened his and looked through the pile of suits until he pulled up the Hawaiian printed tankini. The bottoms had two elastic bands on each side, which ensured the showing of some hip skin. The thought was enough to make Tristan almost drool. He quickly closed his eyes again and then addressed Rory. 

"Here," Tristan said tapping Rory's shoulder and then handing over the suit. 

Rory opened her eyes and turned to face Tristan's closed on and his hand holding out the suit.

"You can open your eyes now," Rory said "you know, I kinda like this suit. I think I'll just buy it now."

"NO!!" Tristan yelled, "uh…you should try it on first. Um, what if it doesn't fit right?"

"Yeah, okay you have a point. Alright give me a minute," Rory said and walked into the dressing room.

Tristan sat down in the chair next to the pile of suits and sighed in relief. Even though he knew he'd be seeing her in the suits soon enough he didn't want to wait that long. He just imagine the way the halter top part of the suit would fit to her upper body like a glove. He saw the smooth skin of the sides of her hips that would show between the two thin elastic bands on the sides of the bottom piece of the suit. He could practically feel the three inches of waist underneath his fingertips. He could also feel his desire for her "rising" so to speak. This could be a highly embarrassing situation for him so he had to think of something none-sexual and none- Rory related. School! That could work—school, science. After spring break they were gonna be studying single cell reproduction. Single-celled organisms reproduce asexually. 

Asexually.

Sexually.   

Sex.

Rory.

            Pick another topic! This one wasn't working—sports, basketball. Basketball was a perfectly. It took skill and was a very physical sport. He always got sweaty and it did wonders for helping him relax. Uh oh.

Sweat.

Skin slick with sweat.

Slick.

Lick.

Rory.

            Not again, what the hell could he think of. He glanced over and noticed a tired looking woman pulling a kid of about 8 around the store—kids were a safe topic. He luckily started feeling calmer. Then Rory walked out of the dressing room.

            "How does it look?" Rory asked over her shoulder at Tristan but not taking her eyes off the mirrors around her. When he didn't reply she turned to look at him. "Did you hear me?"

            "Huh, what?" Tristan asked finally and reluctantly tearing his eyes away from her body.

            "I asked how you thought it looked?

            "I think yo…I mean, it looks per…perfect," the words stumbling and tripping out of his mouth.

            "Really? Yeah it's pretty cool. You ready to go?" Rory asked. When Tristan mumbled yes, Rory walked back into the dressing room and put on her pants. She kept the suit on and just pulled the tag off to take to the register. She put her shirt 

in her bag and pulled her jean jacket on over the suit top. She then walked out the dressing room to grab Tristan and lead him over to the register.

            "Hi, I'm buying this suit," Rory said and pulled her jacket open to reveal the top. She handed the clerk the price tag, who then rung up the sale and handed Rory back her receipt. Rory and Tristan walked out of the store and through the mall and out to his car.

            "Time for Disneyland," Rory said.

            "I can't wait" replied Tristan.


End file.
